


Caught in the Act

by ElijahDarling



Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Escape Artist AU, Escape Artist Jay Simmons, F/M, Gen, Las Vegas Performers, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElijahDarling/pseuds/ElijahDarling
Summary: "'I’ve had ten actors in here today and if I have to hear one more monologue I may well quit and get myself a quiet retirement as far from Vegas as I can afford.'"Jay is good at escaping chains, ropes, and cages. Not the best at slipping out of awkward misunderstandings.





	Caught in the Act

The interviews are not going well. His vague ad on Craigslist has gotten a truly spectacular range of characters to come knocking, and Jay would be annoyed that no one is quite working out, but the problem really is him. 

 

His agent had been the one to suggest he expand his act and because he is terrified of her, he’d agreed and then failed to ask exactly what she meant by that so now he’s an escape artist trying to advertise for someone to join in and hoping that the perfect person will walk through the door and solve all his issues for him. 

 

“ _ You’re so good at wiggling your way out, Jay _ ,” he mimics his agent’s deadpan voice. “ _ You should try sticking around for a change _ . She wouldn’t tell Harry Houdini that.”

 

“Am I interrupting?” He blinks at the woman on the stage that he somehow failed to notice. She looks an odd combination of impatient and amused. She holds herself similar to his agent’s posture. He does not need another Kate in his life, thank you very much.

 

“No, no, not at all - please, what talent are you sharing today?”

 

“I… don’t have one?”

 

Jay feels his eyebrows jerk up. He approaches the stage and hefts himself up quickly. “What do you mean? Are you more of a triple threat or some other Hollywood nonsense? I’ve had ten actors in here today and if I have to hear one more monologue I may well quit and get myself a quiet retirement as far from Vegas as I can afford.”

 

She folds her arms. “You’d rather be the one delivering monologues, I gather?”

 

“Me? No, no, no - I do my best work gagged.”

 

There is a moment of silence. “I think I might be in the wrong place.”

 

“You aren’t here to interview for my act?”

 

“I’m not really into… scenes.” She looks at him meaningfully. Jay has just enough friends in the bondage community (comes with the gig) to know what she’s implying.

 

“I’m not - I’m an escape artist. A good amount of that involves tying myself up and getting out, and the gag adds dramatic flail, but I don’t have a fetish.”

 

She pulls out a piece of paper. “You are Jay Simmons then?”

 

His real name wasn’t included in his Craigslist ad - just his stage one. He pauses. “And you are?”

 

“I’m Sandra Bell. Your agent sent me - I’m supposed to manage your upcoming tour. Did she not tell you I was coming?”

 

Kate Littlejohn is the bane of his life and he is positive there are probably seven emails in his inbox all about this tour and Sandra as well as seventy emails reminding him to check his email. 

 

“A tour is what she meant when she said she wanted to ‘expand’ my act then?”

 

Sandra snorts. “I think I see what she meant about this position being more a babysitting gig than anything else. But I’ll let you in on a secret, Mr. Simmons - every tour management job I take is just a glorified babysitter and you aren’t the only one pining for a retirement far from Vegas.”

 

“Just Jay,” he mutters faintly, desperately trying to fight a blush. “Jay’s fine.”

 

She shakes his hand. “A pleasure.”

 

Sandra turns to leave, then smiles at him over her shoulder. “It was Kate that suggested adding the gag to your escape act, wasn’t it?”

 

The blush he’s been suppressing emerges with a vengeance. 


End file.
